Amor ficticio
by RemOzwell
Summary: esta es la historia de como una simple chica logra encontrar el amor en una estrella de rock coreana y de los problemas que dicho caso pasan.
1. Capitulo 1: El encuentro

Sipnosis: esta es la historia de como una simple chica logra encontrar el amor en una estrella de rock coreana y de los problemas que dicho caso pasan.

Cap 1- el encuentro

Yuli es una chica de baja estatura, cabello largo y negro, ojos color negro también y de pocos atributos, esta chica es algo tímida pero de gran corazón y esta demuestra su afecto de una manera digamos dolorosa, ella amaba a un bajista de una banda de rock coreana llamada gazette, algo que la ponía un poco triste a veces ya que decía que nunca podría conocer a dicho bajista y que solo sería un amor platónico, un día esta chica vio una gran noticia en la página oficial de dicha banda, ellos irían a dar un concierto a su ciudad, yuli salto, dio vueltas por toda la casa gritando tan fuerte que hasta los vecinos de asustaron, yuli no podía estar más feliz, la banda a la cual tanto amaba por fin iría a su ciudad en una semana, toda la semana yuli se la paso reuniendo dinero para poder comprar las boletas del concierto pero para su mala suerte el día que en por fin había reunido todo el dinero, las boletas se habían acabado y con esto, todos su sueños y esperanzas, yuli no podía estar más triste, esa noche solo fue a su cuarto a llorar en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente yuli ya estaba más tranquila pero aún estaba triste, esta se levantó como cualquier día normal, se alisto y salió a la escuela como siempre, yuli tenía la mala costumbre de no fijarse bien al momento de cruzar la calle, mas ese día en específico que estaba muy deprimida, al momento de cruzar la calle un carro casi la atropella y esta solo se desmayar por el impacto psicológico que este le causo.

Cuando yuli despertó lo primero que vio fue a un chico de cabellos rubios y largos y con un manto tapando su nariz, yuli se estrujo los ojos para ver mejor y noto que no era nada más y nada menos que el bajista de la banda, era reita, estaba justo enfrente de yuli, yuli trato de contenerse todo lo que pudo y pregunto.

-yuli: Que paso?-

Luego recordó que la banda era coreana y que por esto no iban a entenderla, pero para su suerte reita era el único de todos en la banda que podía hablarlo.

-reita: perdona, casi te chocamos con nuestro auto, estas bien?-

-yuli: ehm … yo… si… supongo…-

Yuli estaba loca por saltar a los brazos de reita y abrazarlo, pero no quería que este se asustara, así que se contuvo y actuó de una forma normal.

-reita: geez eso es un alivio, la verdad es que no te vi, eres algo bajita jajaja-

Yuli golpeo el hombro de reita algo fuerte y murmuro.

-yuli: no lo soy… tonto…-

-reita: auch, jeje perdón- se comenzó a acariciar el brazo –con esa fuerza puedo ver que estas bien… a que malos son mis modales, mi nombre es reita, bajista de la banda gazette y tú eres…?-

-yuli: yu-yuli… así me llamo… y se quiénes son… son famosos…-

-reita: así que conoces nuestra banda ehh… y dime, iras al concierto del sábado?-

Yuli con los ojos llorosos bajo su cabeza y negó con ella.

-reita: tranquila tranquila no llores jeje-

Reita comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a yuli para que esta se calmase un poco, luego secreteo algunas cosas entre los demás miembros de la banda, yuli estaba emocionada y a la vez confundida por lo que estaba pasando, luego reita se acercó a ella nuevamente con una sonrisa que dejo más confundida a la pobre de yuli.

-reita: bueno ya que eres una fan de nuestra banda, te tengo un regalo, TATAN!-

Reita saco un boleto VIP para el concierto con pase a los bastidores, yuli al ver ese boleto brillante todo su mundo cambio, sintió una gran felicidad y abrazo fuerte a reita agradeciéndole por tan magnifico regalo, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se quitó con la cara completamente roja y avergonzada, no podía siquiera decir una palabra.

-yuli: y-yo… etto… p-perdón…- yuli mira su celular y ve 5 llamadas perdidas de su madre y también nota que son las 11: 00 PM, esta toma el boleto agradeciéndole y sale corriendo en dirección a su casa.

"yuli: me van a matar cuando llegue!... almenas tengo un boleto jeje… "

De repente esta se para en medio de la calle y grita muy fuerte

-yuli: QUE TONTA FUI! NO LE PEDI UN AUTOGRAFO SIQUIERA!- Se recuesta de una pared lamentando el haber desaprovechado una oportunidad así y se golpea levemente la cabeza -yuli: tonta tonta tonta tonta tonta- suspira un poco para calmarse y vuelve a tomar camino en dirección a su casa.

-yuli: ahora que lo pienso… dónde estoy?- yuli busca por todas partes algún signo que pudiera reconocer y que le fuese familiar para poder llegar a casa, al no ver nada esta comienza a asustarse cada vez más y comienza a correr desesperada, hasta que unos maleantes la avistaron y la rodearon.

-maleante: oye mamacita, quieres pasar un buen rato con nosotros? jeje- este la miraba con cara de violador y pasaba su lengua por sus labios, yuli cada vez estaba más asustada, ella intento huir de aquellos maleantes pero estos no la dejaron escapar.

Yuli con lágrimas en los ojos solo podía pensar en una cosa "yuli: este será mi fin?, no quiero acabar con ellos, no!" yuli grito muy fuerte pero los maleantes le taparon la boca luego de unos segundos "yuli: alguien… quien sea… sálveme!".

En eso llego reita en su coche e inmediatamente salió de este y dijo –reita: oigan dejen ir a la señorita y no abra problemas-

"yuli: reita!" pensaba algo aliviada.

Los maleantes tomaron actitud de superioridad y dijeron –maleante: qué? Un tontuelo como tu podrá hacer algo?-

-reita: quien dijo que estaba solo?-

En ese instante reita silbo de su carro salieron tres guarda espaldas, estos parecían gigantes e inmediatamente los maleantes salieron corriendo como las maricas que son, luego reita se acercó a yuli y le extendió la mano diciendo.

-reita: estas bien?, no te hicieron nada, cierto?-

-yuli: no… muchas gracias por salvarme-

-reita: fue mi culpa en parte- se comenzó a rascar la cabeza con una sonrisa tonta –reita: yo te traje por estos lares después de todo-

Yuli nuevamente le golpea el hombre diciéndole tonto de una manera algo dulce, luego de esto reita ofreció a yuli llevarla hasta su casa, esta acepto muy contenta, subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la casa de yuli, todo el camino se la pasaron charlando, una amistad muy grande comenzaba a crecer entre ellos, al llegar a casa de yuli, reita le explico a la madre de yuli el que había pasado para que no se enojara con la pobre de yuli, esta comprendió muy bien aunque la regaño igualmente por no prestar atención a la calle, antes de irse reita le beso la mejilla a yuli diciendo.

-reita: espero verte en el concierto jeje- mientras caminaba a su coche.

Yuli se sonrojo y lo único que le pudo decir fue –yuli: tonto! Claro que me veraz- algo malhumorada pero muy feliz a la vez.

FIN DEL CAP I

=COMENTARIOS DEL ESCRITOR=

Esta historia fue hecha para una amiga la cual me reservare el nombre, golpea mucho pero a la vez es cariñosa y espero que le guste mucho jeje.

PD: soy José B| el dios de este nuevo mundo ok no xDD mejor keyblade master B| aww yeah ewe

=palabras de los actores=

Yuli: neh neh reita owo vamos a comer!

Reita: ._. Son las 12 de la mañana, estas loca?

Yuli: ¬¬ *golpea a reita en el hombro* a comer baka

Reita: ~ ok ok vamos


	2. Capítulo 2: noche mágica

Capítulo 2: noche mágica

Pasaron los días y yuli solo corría de un lado a otro, dormía en el día para que el tiempo pasase más rápido, no podía estar cinco minutos quieta de tanta emoción, tenía el boleto del concierto en un altar por así decirlo para que nada le pasase hasta la gran noche.

Paso el tiempo y llego la noche esperada, el gran concierto, ese día yuli se levantó, alisto toda su ropa desde la mañana, hizo sus tareas y trato de ser buena niña para que no la pusieran de castigo, algo que pasaba mucho en su vida.

Al llegar la noche ella se despidió de su madre diciéndole que todo estará bien y salió muy contenta a su concierto, camino durante 10 minutos cuando se paró de repente en la calle y reviso su cartera.

-yuli: … mierda! Olvide la boleta!- volvió lo más rápido que pudo, tomo la boleta y el pase tras bastidores y salió corriendo para no llegar tarde al concierto, cuando llego había una fila que parecía eterna, yuli solo escuchaba un poco las canciones que pasaban dentro del estadio, la banda ya había iniciado a tocar y ella estaba fuera como tonta esperando una fila que parecía que nunca iba a acabar esto la molestaba cada minuto que pasaba, hasta que al fin llego su turno, tuvo algunos problemas con el pase para ir tras bastidores pero por suerte la dejaron entrar.

Ya dentro yuli fue directamente al lugar VIP y como si fuera una niña con juguete nuevo grito emocionada, le dolía su garganta pero la emoción no la dejaba dejar de saltar levantando los brazos y gritando muy alegremente, casi al finalizar el concierto reita miro al lado donde se encontraba yuli y este le guiño un ojo, todas las fans gritaban como locas afirmando que habían sido a ellas, pero yuli sabía muy en el fondo de ella que ese guiño era para ella, esto marco algo más profundo en su corazón, no solo era simple fanatismo lo que ella sentía, de verdad se comenzaba a enamorar de reita, algo que la emocionaba pero a la vez la ponía en duda a la pobre de yuli.

Al finalizar el concierto, yuli dio uso a su ventaja que estaba por encima de las demás fans, si, su preciado pase para tras bastidores, corrió hacia los bastidores el seguridad no la dejo pasar ni ella ni a las otras 100 fans que estaban ahí, pero yuli mostro el pase con cara de superioridad ante todas y pudo pasar mientras que las demás la miraban con envidia mientras ella caminaba con mucha paz hacia su destino.

Al momento de llegar yuli toco la puerta algo nerviosa (yuli: vamos yuli!, tu puedes!, ya los vistes antes) desde que reita abrió la puerta yuli se abalanzo sobre este abrazándolo y contenta, luego se quitó avergonzada de nuevo (yuli: ya lo jodi todo!).

-reita: jajajaja sigues con la misma energía de siempre-

Reita comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a yuli y esta le golpeo el brazo bastante fuerte diciendo una de sus frases más celebres –yuli: cállate, tonto… -

Luego de estar conversando con la banda, riendo comiendo y todo, llego la hora más triste para yuli de todas, la hora de irse, esto la puso triste ya que lo primero que pensaba era (yuli: cuando se vayan, nunca los veré de nuevo y esto solo será un bonito recuerdo), reita noto que yuli estaba algo decaída, así que la invito a salir afuera a tomar aire, ya fuera empezó una charla un poco más profunda.

-yuli: oye… reita…-

-reita: si?-

-yuli: luego de que se vayan, ya no nos volveremos a ver nunca más, cierto?-

-reita: supongo que tienes razón…-

Hubo un ambiente un tanto pesado y duraron un tiempo así, hasta que reita rompió el hielo diciendo.

-reita: aun que nos vayamos quiero que sepas algo-

-yuli: si? El que?-

Dijo con una expresión de esperanza.

-reita: de todas las fans que he tenido el placer de conocer por todo el mundo, tu eres la primera por la cual me he interesado más allá-

Esto puso los ojos de yuli a lagrimear y entre las lágrimas que corrían esta balbuceaba unas palabras.

-yuli: re-reita hic hic sé que muchas fans te lo dicen hic hic… pe-pero pero yo… TE A….-

En ese preciso instante reita beso apasionadamente a yuli y está sorprendida también lo besaba mientras que de sus ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas pero estas eran de felicidad, luego del beso ambos se abrazaron y se dirigieron a la recamara de reita.

=ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO +18=

Al llegar a esta reita y yuli comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, mientras que reita desprendía lentamente a yuli de sus ropas, comenzando este por su camisa y lentamente su brassier que mostraron los pechos que aunque eran pequeños eran muy hermosos, yuli no perdía tiempo tampoco ya que esta le hacía lo mismo a reita.

Reita puso a yuli encima de la cama y este se colocó encima de ella aun besándose, comenzó a besar su cuerpo bajando lentamente desde su boca, pasando por su cuello, siguiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a su estómago, yuli estaba muy sonrojada y caliente ya que esta será su primera vez, reita comenzó a quitar lentamente el pantalón de yuli, cada poco que bajaba este lo acompañaba con un beso en ese lugar, hasta que lo quito completamente.

Reita comenzó a acariciar las piernas de yuli con sus manos y lentamente se acercaba más a la vagina de esta, la cual estaba completamente mojada sin siquiera haber sido tocada, al ver esto yuli se tapó la cara completamente roja, reita algo desesperado por toda la calentura quito rápidamente los panties de yuli, yuli inmediatamente se cubrió y con grito débil pero de placer.

Reita la miro a la cara muy seguro y le dijo -reita: tranquila, confía en mí-.

Esto basto para que yuli quitara sus manos y permitiera a reita hacer lo que él quiera con su cuerpo, este comenzó a tocar lenta y suavemente la vagina rosada de yuli con sus dedos mientras que yuli gemía muy tiernamente, después reita comenzó a lamer su vagina acariciándola lentamente con su lengua hasta que de un momento a otra la comenzó a chupar repentinamente, yuli dio un fuerte grito de placer mientras se masajeaba los pechos.

Reita chupaba muy fuertemente metiendo su lengua mientras le daba vueltas por todo el interior del dulce y suave vagina de yuli mientras esta gemía y gemía cada vez más fuerte, esa sensación que nunca había sentido estaba invadiendo todo su cuerpo, apenas podía controlarse a sí misma hasta que reita mordió suavemente su clítoris lo que provoco que yuli se viniera toda encima de reita dejando su mente en blanco y sin poder moverse bien.

Reita comenzó a subir lentamente hasta llegar a la cara de yuli, la beso lentamente en la boca y luego le susurro –reita: abre las piernas- y lamio su oreja, yuli al oír esto hubiera sido como un control e inmediatamente abrió las piernas, la lujuria de aquella noche la tenía dominada, reita saco su pene, lo acomodo en la vagina de yuli y lo introdujo lentamente, yuli era virgen aun así que salía sangre de esta y comenzó a llorar un poco por el dolor.

Reita se acercó a ella besándola y dijo con una voz muy sensual –reita: tranquila, ya lo disfrutaras- cada vez introduciéndolo más y más hasta que lo introdujo completamente y acariciando la cara de yuli –reita: vez? No fue tan malo-.

-yuli: hazme tuya reita- decía con una voz que casi no se notaba pero con mucha felicidad.

Reita comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras yuli gemía muy fuerte, luego reita comenzó a chupar sus pechos un lugar muy sensible para yuli, cada vez se movía más rápido y con esto los gritos de placer y lujuria de yuli aumentaban cada vez más, yuli aruñaba la espalda de reita por la sensación de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, se estaba volviendo loca.

-yuli: reita reita reita! Reita! Te amo!-

-reita: también te amo yuli-

Se besaron por unos segundos muy apasionadamente, luego reita se movió muy rápido y ambos gritaban por un enorme placer tanto sexual como espiritual, estaban conectados y destinados a estar juntos.

-reita: yuli me voy a venir!- decía mientras se movía y jadeaba mucho.

-yuli: yo- yo igual!-

Reita intento sacar su pene para evitar venirse dentro de yuli pero esta con sus piernas no lo dejo impulsándolo dentro hasta que ambos se corrieron juntos en un orgasmo muy bello, luego de reita ambos estaban muy cansados y reita se recostó encima de yuli y está acariciando su cabeza decía.

-yuli: eres como un niño jeje- decía sonriendo muy alegremente.

Al cabo de unos segundos reita miró fijamente a yuli con cara de perversión y esta avergonzaba trataba de mirar a otra parte pero este dijo.

-reita: quiero hacerlo de nuevo-

-yuli: QUE!? Estoy agotada!- bajo su cabeza sonrojada y luego dijo con una voz muy baja y avergonzada –yuli: o-ok…-

Reita animado se paró y coloco a yuli en cuatro y entro su pene muy lujuriosamente sin vacilar.

-yuli: o-oye tonto ten más cuidado! Eso aun duele-

Reita se acercó a su cara diciendo –reita: es que con alguien como tú al frente mío, no puedo controlarme mas- yuli se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza echando para atrás su trasero.

Reita sostuvo la cintura de yuli e impulsando su cadera de atrás hacia delante con mucha lujuria mientras que yuli gritaba y gritaba de placer, amaba ser sometida por el pene de reita, reita mientras se movía coloco su mano en la vagina de yuli y empezó a masturbarla, esto hizo que yuli comenzara a volverse loca gritando y gimiendo.

-yuli: reita me vendré si sigues así!-

-reita: yo también!-

Reita saco su pene y lo coloco frente a yuli y esta lo comenzó a chupar como veía que hacían en los hentais y yaois que había visto hasta ahora y provoco que reita se corriera en toda su cara, reita cansado y sin poder mover las piernas se acostó cara arriba en la cama y yuli se colocó encima de este abrazándolo y durmieron en esa posición hasta el otro día.

FIN DEL CAP II

=COMENTARIOS DEL ESCRITOR=

¬¬U me sentí muy raro en este cap xD espero que lo valga nwn/

=palabras de los actores=

Yuli: *w* fue hermoso!

Reita: ._.) oh por dios, lo hice con una niña, me gusto y termine dentro de ella D: que pasa si queda embarazada?

Yuli: nwn pues lo criamos juntos, no?

Reita: n_nUUUU supongo jeje…

Yuli: T_T piensas en dejarme?

Reita: D: nooooo yo te amo!

Yuli: mejor :3 *lo golpea* yo tambien te amo

Reita: _


	3. Capítulo 3: volviendo a lo mismo

Capítulo 3: volviendo a lo mismo

Después de una noche de placer y lujuria con reíta, yuli despertó y mirando a ambos lados no podía ver a reíta por ninguna parte, busco por todo el apartamento buscándolo pero sin éxito, fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, pero cuando paso por la mesa vio una bandeja con un desayuno ya preparado para ella, eran unos pancakes con mermelada, unas tostadas y un vaso de jugo de naranja esto acompañado por una rosa roja y debajo de esta un sobre con el nombre de yuli escrito enfrente, yuli se sorprendió y con ansias tomo el sobre y lo abrió, dentro se encontraba una carta que decía:

-para yuli:

Querida yuli, espero que te haya gustado el desayuno que te prepare, no soy buen cocinero así que disculpa el sabor, quiero que sepas que la noche que pase contigo fue maravillosa para mí y quedara guardada en mi corazón por el resto de mi vida, pero creo que será mejor no volver a vernos, sé que es triste y me duele a mi también pero la situación en que ambos nos encontramos considero que sería lo mejor, para esta hora ya debería de estar en un vuelo devuelta a Japón porque ya termino la gira, adiós yuli y siempre estarás en mi corazón.

ATT: Reíta-

Yuli al terminar de leer la nota comenzó a derramar lágrimas encima de esta mojándola, se estrujo los ojos y tomo el tenedor y probo la comida.

-yuli: sí que cocinas mal… tonto…-

Luego yuli se dirigió a su casa, al momento de abrir la puerta su madre la estaba esperando con cara de enojo por la hora con que había llegado al ver la cara de tristeza que esta tenia opto por no regañarla en ese instante y preguntarle qué había pasado.

-madre: yuli, porque la cara larga?-

-yuli: por nada madre, solo otra decepción mas-

Yuli camino lentamente subiendo las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, al momento de abrir la puerta dentro se encontraba su hermano, un chico de pelo corto y negro, alto y fuertecito, estaba buscando algo en la estantería de yuli.

-?: oh hola yuli, solo buscaba el juego de kingdom hearts, lo has visto?- seguía moviendo los libros mientras buscaba, yuli lo tomo por el brazo y de un golpe lo saco volando de su habitación.

-yuli: estúpido rem! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres a mi cuarto?!- rem se levantó algo asustado diciendo

-rem: solo buscaba un juego-

-yuli: NO ME IMPORTA! SOLO NO ENTRES OTRA VEZ O TE TIRARE POR LA VENTANA!-

Luego cerró la puerta muy fuerte, se acostó cara abajo recostando su cara en la almohada y comenzó a llorar, rem toco la puerta para hablar con yuli pero esta no quería y solo decía una y otra vez.

-yuli: YA LARGATE!-

-rem: ok…-

Rem dejo de insistir por un momento y se fue, yuli seguía llorando, al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a tocar la puerta, yuli enojada se limpió las lágrimas y abrió la puerta mientras decía.

-yuli: QUE NO ENTIENDES CUANDO TE DICEN QUE TE LAR…-

En ese momento noto a su hermano sentado en el suelo con el perro de la casa, un perro blanco con manchas anaranjadas en su cuerpo, cuyo nombre era kiara, él tenía el perro dentro de su ropa sacando la cabeza por donde tenía que salir la de rem, pareciese que la cabeza de kiara era la cabeza de rem, para rematar kiara tenía una mirada de perrito triste, de esas que rompen un corazón.

Yuli por un momento rio un poco y cargo a kiara sacándolo de la camisa de rem y abrazándola diciendo.

-yuli: tú siempre me alegras kiara-

Rem saco la cabeza diciendo

-rem: hey? Que hay de mí? Kiara solo participo en mi plan, donde está mi abrazo?- rem se iba a balancear para abrazarla pero yuli puso su pie en la cara de rem interfiriéndolo y dejándolo en el suelo boca abajo triste.

-yuli: bueno, está bien- levanto un poco a rem para que se pusiera de rodillas y luego le dio un abrazo dándole las gracias.

-rem: esto sí que es cómodo jeje- Yuli lo quito y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-yuli: no te acostumbres idiota-

Rem se acarició y luego pidió hablar con ella ya que la notaba triste, yuli asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron, ya dentro se sentaron en la cama uno al lado del otro, yuli le conto todo lo que había pasado, los miedos, emociones, decepciones, logros y derrotas de los últimos días, solo omitió la parte de que había dormido con reíta y dijo que el concierto había durado toda la noche, Rem coloco su mano en la cabeza de yuli acariciándola mientras le sonreía.

–rem: hermanita no te tienes que sentir triste por eso, viviste una gran experiencia e incluso conociste a tus ídolos, ninguna otra fan tiene el gusto de decir que los conoció en persona y que compartió con ellos, sé que es decepcionante pero no había otra manera, ahora sigue disfrutando de su música con esa emoción que siempre ha tenido, vale?-

Yuli bajo su cabeza por unos momentos y se lanzó encima de rem abrazándolo, este solo podía acariciarle la cabeza y quedaron ahí por un buen rato.

Al día siguiente yuli estaba más tranquila, había superado casi en su totalidad los problemas y decepciones del pasado y estaba decidida a seguir su vida felizmente, así que se levantó, se alisto como cualquier otro día, al bajar las escaleras rem se balanceo sobre ella para abrazarla como todas las mañanas pero yuli lo golpeo dejándolo en el suelo como todas las mañanas, desayuno y salió al cole.

Cuando llego a su cole, fue directamente a su aula, yuli a pesar tener una actitud muy buena esta tenía problemas de amistad con las demás personas ya que Vivian en un mundo el cual yuli odiaba, así que en el cole solo tenía unos cuantos amigos de los cuales ella sabía que si podía contar y confiar.

Al momento de entrar fue a donde se encontraba una chica de pelo largo y rubio, alta, usaba lentes y tenía un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso, inmediatamente la abrazo y restregó su cara en los pechos de esta gritando su nombre.

-yuli: LUZ!-

Luz se sonrojo mucho y la separo diciendo -luz: kya! todos los días tienes que saludarme así?!-

y yuli la miro con cara de pervertida afirmando con la cabeza, lo cual asusto más a luz, en eso llega otra chica, esta tenía el cabello rizado y corto de color negro, de estatura normal y usaba lentes las saludo muy amigablemente desde lejos y luego se acercó a yuli y luz.

-?: hola chicas jeje, ya están otra vez con eso?-

Luz se colocó detrás de aquella chica con algo de miedo exagerado –luz: ayúdame saku!-

-yuli: no, dámela- con gestos de acosadoras, en eso llego un chico alto y delgado, de color blanco con el pelo largo y negro, este le golpeó la cabeza de yuli diciendo.

-?: ya déjala en paz pechos planos-

Yuli se comenzó a acariciar la cabeza por el golpe y luego se puso en frente de aquel chico lista para pelear y el chico respondió de la misma forma.

-yuli: a quien le dices plana neo?!, quieres que te deje llorando de nuevo?-

-neo: a ti y que, ya ni te acuerdas quien gano?-

En eso luz se puso en medio diciendo –luz: ya ya, paren con esta pelea por favor- ambos se pusieron a hacer pucheros sin hablarse, antes de empezar la clase entro un chico alto de pelo corto y negro, un poco gordito y de piel india, fue rápidamente hacia el grupo jadeando mucho.

-?: neo… profe… verte…-

-neo: ya habla bien Jorge de una vez-

Luego de unos momentos para que Jorge recuperara el aliento, este hablo con más claridad.

-Jorge: neo, el profe descubrió que nosotros hicimos la broma de la bomba-

Ambos chicos estaban caracterizados por ser los más molestosos del cole, aunque ellos lo hacían ya que era su último año en la misma, aunque hablaran con yuli y las demás de menor grado, estos ya estaban en el último así que sería la última vez que estaría con ellas.

-neo: que! Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda-

Jorge tomo a neo y despidiéndose de las demás salieron corriendo para ver si podían inventarse una excusa y salirse del castigo que les pondrían, yuli solo se quedó con la mano en la cara pensando "yuli: estos son mis amigos?... si, son los locos amigos que tengo…" miro hacia la ventana sonriendo, luz la vio y le pregunto.

-luz: te pasa algo yuli?- a lo que respondió

-yuli: no, ya todo está resuelto, gracias- y les sonrió.

FIN DEL CAP III

=COMENTARIOS DEL ESCRITOR=

Si estoy bien pinche drogado xD … ah no, solo es falta de sueño . , en fin, en este cap. quiero que conozcan más de la vida de yuli ewe

=palabras de los actores=

Yuli: *agarrando pechos de luz* .3. suaves

Luz: / KYA! Déjame!

Jorge: *derrame* o/o)b Yuri

saku: que no pueden estar tranquilas? Dx

neo: D: deja a mi luz en paz tonta *la golpea* ¬¬

yuli: DX jodete! *pelean como niños*

rem: *se pone la mano en la cara* en que me equivoque…?


	4. Capítulo 4: mas fiesta!

Capítulo 4: mas fiesta!

Al finalizar aquel día de escuela yuli pidió a todos sus amigos que salieran al parque de diversiones, pero solo saku y luz pudieron acompañarla ya que Jorge y neo estaban castigados por poner una bomba de jugo en la oficina del director, para que las chicas no fueran solas a esas horas de la noche, yuli le pidió a su hermano que las acompañara, a lo que este respondió.

-Rem: NO!- decía con cara de malote

-Yuli: vamos hermano, dejaras a tu linda hermanita sola en la calle, con todos esos peligros?-

Esta le puso carita de angelito sonriente y Rem no se podía resistir, era muy débil a la carita mágica de yuli.

-Rem: ok ok ok, iré a ese tonto parque, pero ni creas que lo hare gratis- se puso en forma pensativa por un momento pensando en que pediría a cambio, luego puso carita de niño malo diciendo –Rem: me tienes que prometer una cita con Saku, ella es linda- Yuli puso cara seria y rápidamente respondió.

-Yuli: no-

-Rem: jajajaja solo bromeaba, solo no se vayan a hablar de chicos y cosas de chicas delante de mí.. es raro…-

Yuli extendió la mano en señal de que era un trato y Rem le acaricio la cabeza diciendo –Rem: si algún chico se acerca le sacare un bate jeje- a lo que Yuli le golpeo la cara diciendo

-Yuli: chicos vengan a mí!- con cara pervert

Luego de juguetear todo el día como siempre, llego la noche y salieron pasando por la casa de saku y la de luz la cual tuvieron que dar una explicación bastante larga para que dejaran a luz acompañarlos esa noche, pero todo salió bien, solo con la ligera diferencia de que el hermano de luz, Brian, los acompañara, Brian era un chico de pelos negros y cortos, complexión delgada y era por poco más joven que Rem.

Ya en el parque yuli, saku y luz inmediatamente se alejaron unidas para montarse en sus cosas de chicas a lo que dejaron a Rem y a Brian solos por otra parte, estos dos eran muy fanáticos a los videojuegos, así que solo se fueron a jugar videojuegos para probar quien era el mejor.

Yuli, Saku y Luz comenzaron a andar juntas, mientras pensaban en que montarse primero.

-Yuli: montaña rusa!- mientras babeaba con brillo en los ojos

-Saku: bitch please, martillo jajajaja-

-luz: mejor la rueda de la fortuna- le brillaban los ojos –luz: es hermosa!-

Saku y yuli se quedaron mirando a luz con cara de "WTF?" y luego se echaron a reír, cosa que puso deprimida a luz, saku le tomo una mano y yuli la otra diciendo juntas.

-saku y yuli: a la rueda de la fortuna! Sin parar bitches!- se comenzaron a reír alegremente mientras corrían a esta, al momento de llegar el seguridad las paro, ya que eran dos personas por cabina y ellas eran tres.

-Saku: pero si las tres somos amigas!, debemos montarnos juntas!-

-seguridad: no, las reglas dicen dos personas por cabina-

El seguridad estaba decidido a no dejar entrar a las tres a una cabina, así que yuli, saku y luz pensaron en una treta para poder entrar.

-yuli: ok ok, que entren saku y luz en una y yo entrare en la otra- el seguridad se quitó de en medio dejándolas pasar diciendo.

-seguridad: bueno, pero nada de trucos, ok?-

Las tres junto con la que se suponía iba a ser la compañera de yuli fueron a montarse, pero antes de hacerlo yuli rápidamente se montó en la cabina con las demás y se escondió hasta que la rueda comenzara a girar.

Ya girando cuando las tres estaban dentro, miraban todo el panorama de aquella hermosa vista.

-yuli: jaja un seguridad pendejo no me detendrá muajajaja- comenzó a reírse de forma extraña y algo malvada.

-luz: que bueno que nos pudimos montar las tres- mientras sonreía muy alegre

-saku: dios… que locas son ustedes jajaja, seguro nos echan al bajar de aquí-

Se miraron las tres por un momento y simultáneamente se comenzaron a reír mucho, luego se sentaron a mirar el paisaje, cuando la rueda se paró en el punto más alto, fue ahí cuando a yuli se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-yuli: oigan chicas, tengo una idea- a lo que saku y luz la miraron con curiosidad –yuli: hagamos una promesa, no importa que pase, siempre estaremos juntas-

Saku se levantó y golpeo la cabeza de yuli levemente diciendo –saku: y crees que te desharás de mi tan fácil? jajaja- luego luz se colocó frente a ambas con una gran sonrisa y las manos en la espalda diciendo.

-luz: no está mal la idea, hagámoslo-

Ambas miraron a luz, luego se miraron entre si y dieron una gran sonrisa. Las tres pusieron sus manos juntas y prometieron que así como las luces de la rueda de la fortuna siempre brillan en la oscuridad, su amistad siempre será una luz entre ellas, pase lo que pase.

Al momento de bajar de la rueda de la fortuna, el seguridad noto que se habían montado las tres juntas, yuli y saku inmediatamente tomaron a luz de las manos y corrieron tan rápido como podían muertas de la risa.

-luz: no se enojara?-

-saku: nah, que va jajajaja-

-yuli: no es nuestro problema jajajaja- En ese momento el estómago de yuli rugió –yuli: tengo hambre, vamos a comer-

-saku: yo igual jeje, mucho correr da hambre-

Luz se puso seria y le dijo -luz: son todo un caso, con tantas atracciones y solo piensan en comer…- en ese instante también le sonó su estómago a lo que saku y yuli se quedaron mirándola de forma graciosa –luz: ejem… como decía, vamos a comer jeje-

Se fueron a un puesto de comida y compraron unas salchichas, mientras estaban sentadas llegaron tres chicos de aproximadamente su edad, eran muy molestosos.

-chico1: hey lindura, lindura porque no vamos al túnel del amor, solos tu y yo- guiñándole el ojo de forma pervertida a saku

-chico2: huy rubita no sería más rápido comértela en ese par de melones?-

-chico3: porque no dejas esa salchicha y tomas la mía?-

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse un montón, hasta que yuli y saku se levantaron para contestarles a ese grupo de tontos.

-yuli: no gracias, no me importan las pequeñeces-

-saku: túnel del amor? Jajaja seguro nunca has ido-

El chico2 ya que fue el único al que no le contestaron dejándolo en ridículo este se reía mucho junto a yuli, saku y luz. En ese momento estos se acercaron a ellas con caras pervertidas para joderlas, en ese un alguien le toco el hombro a aquellos chicos

-chico1: que quieres? Estoy ocupado!- mientras se volteaba, al hacerlo vio a rem y a Brian tronándose los nudillos con caras de malos

-rem: se te perdió algo muchacho?-

-chico1: no… nada… jeje- decía mientras estaba asustado, en eso Brian le hablo al chico2

-Brian: con que "melones", eh? No tengo melones, pero puedo hacerte ver estrellas- mientras lo veía con cara de asesino, los chicos se fueron algo asustados mientras yuli, saku, luz y Brian se reían de estos hasta que rem le golpeó la cabeza a yuli levemente.

-yuli: porque coño me golpeas!-

-Rem: por andar de loca!, por algo vine, no?-

Yuli hizo un puchero bajando la cabeza y murmurando –yuli: ya no soy una niña pequeña…-

Después de eso ellos se juntaron todos a comer tranquilos

-yuli: por cierto, quien gano?-

-Brian: empate!-

-rem: jajaja se nos acabaron las monedas…-

Yuli se puso la mano en la cara bajando la cabeza –yuli: que inútil hermano me gasto…- Brian se echó a reír mucho de rem hasta que luz interrumpió

-luz: tranquila yuli, se lo que sientes- En ese momento los papeles cambiaron y rem se reía de Brian y este algo enojado, hasta que saku entro a escena

-saku: no sé de qué se quejan jajaja, quisiera unos hermanos graciosos como los de ustedes- en ese momento todo mundo poso su mirada en saku

-Brian: no sé si tomarlo como un insulto o un alago…-

-rem: jajajajajajajajaja es algo… supongo…-

-luz y yuli: no sabes la suerte que tienes…-

Luego de acabar de comer llegaron los que faltaron a la fiesta, Jorge y neo. Estos se habían escapado de sus respectivos castigos con tal de unirse a la fiesta.

-Jorge: te dije que estaban aquí- y luego le golpeo el hombro

-neo: calla hombre, también podías haberte equivocado-

Ambos se acercaron a todos y saludaron con la mano a Brian y a rem y les dieron un pequeño abrazo a saku, luz y yuli, después de la minuciosa inspección por parte de rem y Brian comprobaron que no eran malos chicos a lo que aceptaron que también los acompañaran.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron divirtiéndose como unos niños, riendo en todas las atracciones, viendo a neo vomitar por la montaña rusa, asustándose en el martillo, entre otras actividades más, hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida, Jorge y neo fueron solos a su casa, los demás pasaron a dejar a saku en su casa, antes de llegar a la casa de luz le pidieron a Brian el no decir nada acerca de neo, Jorge y los molestosos a lo que este accedió ya que se dio cuenta de que no eran malas personas y al final rem y yuli volvieron a casa

-yuli: gracias por acompañarme idiota-

-rem: si si… ya que estamos en casa… cachetes!- salto encima de yuli agarrándole un cachete con una mano mientras le mordía el otro, yuli sonrojada solo quería quitárselo de encima, algo que hizo luego de darle un golpe en la cara, dejando a rem en un estado de K. O.

-yuli: eso te ganas por molestarme JUM!- y se fue a su cuarto cerrando la puerta muy fuertemente

Al día siguiente yuli salió a la escuela como todos los días cargada de energía hasta que un porche rojo freno justo en frente de ella, tenía los vidrios negros y justo al abrir la puerta yuli quedo completamente pasmada, no era nada más que…

FIN DEL CAP IV

=COMENTARIOS DEL ESCRITOR=

Owo quién es? No se ewe y tú? Tampoco? Lol XD ok ya dejo de decir idioteces ._... me gusta el cereal *-*/ (:'D hacía años que no lo decía), ok ya e_e en este cap. debía de haber hentai pero no encontré forma (e-e quería el incesto pero me putearon uwu ok no xD)

=palabras de los actores=

Rem: B| soy el mejor

Brian: -.- quedamos empate tonto

Rem: :okay: al menos tuve cachetes

Yuli: ¬¬ acércate y mueres

Luz: y yo?

Yuli: tu si :3

Luz: .3. *agarra cachetes*

Rem: TAT noooooooooo, me hare hermano de saku Q3Q

Saku: ni loca! XD ya me advirtieron de ti

Neo: pedobear? Dónde? xD

Jorge: loooooooooooooooool

Rem: e_e .|. Fuck you all *agarra cachetes de yuli* mi propiedad, sufran!

Jorge y neo: muerto en 3…2…1…

Yuli: *putea a rem*

Todos: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	5. Capítulo 5: El regreso del chico malo

Capítulo 5: El regreso del chico malo

En el asiento delantero del porche se encontraba una chica de pelo negro y largo, la cual se la ponía con una cola de caballo, tenía unos lentes oscuros y un traje completamente negro como si fuera una espía o algo así, esta se quitó lo los lentes mostrando sus ojos color café y miro a yuli de arriba abajo hasta que le dijo con un tono de voz muy serio.

-?: oye niña, tu eres la tal yuli?- yuli se sorprendió y con un tono de voz algo asustada asintiendo con la cabeza, la chica tomo su celular e hizo una llamada por el celular que tomo como diez segundos, colgó y nuevamente hablo dirigiéndose a yuli -?: mi nombre es minerva rogué, vengo de parte de "aquella" persona, así que entra al coche y ponte el cinturón-

Yuli dudosa se quedó pensando un momento con la cabeza abajo, luego la alzo con esperanzas de ser esa persona y se montó en el asiento delantero poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, minerva arranco el carro y mientras conducía yuli tomo su celular llamando a saku la cual le contesto inmediatamente.

-saku: donde estas yuli?, ya casi llega el profe-

-yuli: saku, necesito que me cubras, iré a ver a alguien muy importante- decía un muy nostálgica

-saku: importante?, yuli… estas bien?, sabes lo que haces?- mientras hablaba con un tono muy preocupada

-yuli: si, no te preocupes, te llamare luego para confirmar que estoy bien-

-saku: yuli!, espera!- en ese momento yuli corto la llamada y apago el celular, saku la intento llamar varias veces pero ya estaba apagado, yuli tenía ambas manos en sus piernas muy nerviosa, minerva lo noto y poso sus manos encima de las de ella lo que hizo que yuli se asustara un poco pero luego dijo.

-minerva: tranquila, todo estará bien- esas cálidas palabras hicieron que yuli se tranquilizara más, al momento de llegar a su destino y bajarse del coche yuli se encontraba en un gran edificio muy lujoso, minerva comenzó a caminar y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera y yuli, por supuesto, la siguió. Entraron e inmediatamente minerva saco nuevamente su celular y comenzó a hablar por este mientras caminaban hacia al ascensor.

Luego de llegar al piso 7, minerva camino directamente al cuarto 7B, la cual toco la puerta e inmediatamente dejo el lugar, yuli estaba muy asustada porque no sabía nada aparte de suposiciones e ilusiones que ella misma se había propuesto, cuando abrieron la puerta frente a yuli se encontró con un señor muy grande y calvo, con un traje igual al de minerva, este se agacho y la miro de cerca a la cara y con un tono muy agresivo le dijo.

-?: y tú que quieres niñita? Largo!- yuli asustada contesto de forma algo deicida pero a la vez balbuceando.

-yuli: pe-pero si me trajeron!-

De atrás de aquel hombre una voz familiar para yuli hablo

-?: vamos Carlos, no tienes que ser tan dura con la jovencita jeje, déjala pasar-

-Carlos: de acuerdo señor- Carlos se quitó de en medio dejando a yuli pasar, pero al momento de entrar y comenzar a ver la gran suite por todos lados buscando a quien la había hecho llamar, hasta que una persona la abrazo por la espalda diciéndole por el oído una palabras muy suavemente

-?: ha pasado tiempo pero sigues con el mismo olor rico- inmediatamente yuli por los reflejos le dio un gran golpe en la cara haciendo que esta callera al piso adolorido, luego yuli se voltio enojada para seguir golpeando al pervertido pero para su sorpresa no era nada más y nada menos que reita –reita: jajaja y veo que tu fuerza no ha disminuido… es más creo que aumento ouch- decía mientras se sobaba la cara.

-yuli: e-eso te pasa por sorprenderme así… idiota…- luego de eso ambos se miraron por unos segundo y rieron simultáneamente, luego de que reita se levantara nuevamente yuli volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez en el hombro.

-reita: y porque fue esta?- comenzó a acariciarse el hombro

-yuli: por dejarme idiota!- después ambos se dieron su bien merecido abrazo de reencuentro, en eso entro Carlos al lugar.

-Carlos: todo bien señor?, escuche ruidos extraños-

-reita: todo bien, no te preocupes, es más, tomate un descanso-

-Carlos: seguro señor?-

-reita: si, ve y refréscate- reita le guiño un ojo y Carlos dejo la habitación para tomarse un descanso.

Yuli y reita quedaron solos, yuli se dirigió a la sala mientras que reita fue a la cocina por unas bebidas, yuli aprovecho para prender el celular y mandarle un mensaje a saku de que todo estaba bien, al momento en que reita volvió yuli inmediatamente guardo su celular y se sentó algo tímida nuevamente.

-reita: no me digas que aun tienes vergüenza por estar conmigo-

-yuli: es que no es normal que un fan este cerca de su ídolo…- dijo con voz muy suave mientras volteaba la cabeza para otra parte, reita dejo una lata de coca cola en la mesa para yuli y destapo otra la cual le dio un trago –yuli: por cierto, me habías dicho en la carta que no volverías… que paso…?-

-reita: una estrella recibe muchas cartas de fans y todo eso, no?- Yuli confundida asentó con la cabeza preguntados que tenía que ver eso con su pregunta, pero luego reita saco su celular y le mostro a yuli un lote de veinte mensajes seguidos, todos del mismo número –reita: todas estos mensajes, hablan de ti… más bien de nosotros…-

Yuli miro los mensajes uno por uno y el número se le hacía conocido, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, saco su celular y busco el número de rem, luego los comparo y eran el mismo número. Yuli le regreso el celular a reita y agachando la cabeza dijo –yuli: PERDON! PERDON! PERDON!, ese fue mi estúpido hermano, te juro que lo puteare muy fuerte cuando vuelva a casa-

Reita comenzó a reír a carcajadas y luego dijo –reita: mejor dale un premio- yuli alzo su cabeza con cara de estar totalmente perdida y reita miro la ventana diciendo –reita: me hizo pensar más las cosas- yuli se puso su mano en la boca, rio un poco y contesto

-yuli: y que decidiste?- a lo que reita se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a lo que yuli se sonrojo mucho echándose hacia atrás –yuli: qu-que fue eso!?-

-reita: mi elección… elegí estar contigo- se acercó y tomando lentamente la cara de yuli acerco sus labios a los de ella y lentamente se dieron un lento pero apasionado beso, yuli agarro con fuerza la camisa de reita en lo que se besaban. Después del beso reita se alejó para sentarse pero yuli le agarro la camisa para impedírselo –reita: yuli… no creo que debamos…- los ojos de yuli se comenzaron a humedecer mientras que esta negaba con la cabeza.

-yuli: siento… siento… que si te dejo ahora…- yuli comenzó a derramar lágrimas –yuli: TE IRAS PARA SIEMPRE- soltó a reita y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas rápidamente, en eso reita se agacho frente a yuli sonriéndole diciendo

-reita: no estés triste yuli-

-yuli: no sé porque lloro… estoy feliz!- reita se rio un poco y en eso yuli lo volvió a besar fuertemente pero esta vez despojando a reita de su chamarra lentamente –yuli: esta vez, estaremos juntos-

=ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO +18=

(Entra José y se chinga a todos en su bankai e_e –José: gane bitches- xD ok no, ya va enserio)

Ambos fueron al cuarto de reita mientras se besaban, esta vez yuli tomo el mando de la situación, acostó a reita en la cama y lo escalo lentamente lamiendo desde su estómago, pasando por su pecho con su lengua, hasta llegar a su cuello el cual beso fuertemente dejándole un chupón en este.

Con su mano le acariciaba los pezones a reita mientras que esta comenzó a editarse mucho, reita con su mano izquierda tomo la cintura de yuli comenzó a acariciarla pasando por su trasero el cual apretó un poco fuerte, yuli dio un pequeño grito de chica pequeña y quitándole a reita su mano mientras decía –yuli: eres un chico malo, hoy mando yo jeje-

Luego bajo su mano hacia un área más seria, desabrocho la correa y pantalones de reita, bajo su cuerpo hacia esa parte, bajo los pantalones y boxers de reita haciendo que sacara su gran pene, esta lo tomo con ambas manos y lo meneo como si fuera un joystick mientras se reía, reita esta sonrojado con los ojos cerrados, yuli saco su lengua y con la punta comenzó a lamer desde la parte más baja del pene de reita y subiendo lentamente hasta la punta donde reita soltó un pequeño gemido.

-reita: yu-yuli~… podrías…?- Yuli sonrió, metió la puntita del pene de reita en su pequeña boca y comenzó a lamerla por dentro de esta con su lengua –reita: donde aprendiste eso? Ahh!~-

Yuli lo saco de su boca y guiñándole un ojo dijo –yuli: yaoi!- rieron un poco y yuli volvió a su trabajo, esta vez metió el pene de reita mas a adentro en su boca y moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo lentamente mientras que lo lamia por dentro con su lengua en círculos, con el tiempo se movía más cada vez más rápido y reita ponía una cara bastante pervertida mientras le sostenía la cabeza a yuli.

-reita: yu-yuli! Me vendré…!- yuli metió el pene de reita completamente en su boca hasta que este se vino en la boca de yuli con un pequeño grito de placer. Luego yuli saco lentamente el pene de reita de su boca dejando está llena de su semen, yuli con un poco de esfuerzo logro tragárselo y luego le sonrió a reita el cual se la regreso a gusto.

Yuli se paró se quitó los pantalones junto a sus patines, se posó encima de reita acostando a este en la cama, tomo con su mano el pene de reita, lo coloco justo debajo de su vagina y bajando lentamente comenzó a insertárselo dentro acompañándolo con unos hermosos gemidos de niña, los cuales les encantaban a reita. A medio camino yuli se detuvo templando y soportando el dolor con los ojos cerrados y rechinando los dientes, a lo que reita dijo

-reita: no te detengas aun- reita le sonrió y agarrándole la cintura la bajo e hizo que se le metiera de un tirón a lo que yuli soltó un gran tiro abriendo los ojos y sacando la lengua de una forma muy pervertida, luego se agacho abrazando a reita temblando mucho durante un poco tiempo.

Después de acostumbrarse, reita tomo las caderas de yuli y comenzó a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, yuli gemía muy fuerte pero con un tono a muy dulce al mismo tiempo, luego reita comenzó a menearla más fuerte lo que provocó que comenzara a gritar de placer, cada vez que el pene de reita azotaba el interior de yuli esta soltaba un grito de placer cada vez más alto.

Yuli quito las manos a reita, sentándose encima y comenzando a saltar para meterlo por sí misma, se quitó la blusa, el brassier y comenzó tocarse los senos lentamente. Reita también se sentó pero para poder alcanzar los pechos de yuli y chuparle esos pequeños y rosaditos pezones que tanto le gustaban a ambos.

-yuli: ahhh!~~ no-no puedo más… me vendré!-

-reita: ugh… yo igual!-

Reita tomo la cintura de yuli y el clavo hasta el fondo nuevamente pero esta vez dejándola sin moverla lo que provocó que ambos se vinieran al mismo tiempo uniendo sus corridas en momento de éxtasis y lujuria, luego de eso yuli lo intento pararse pero estaba aún débil de las piernas y se acostó cara arriba en la cama.

Reita, aun no satisfecho, se colocó encima de yuli con su cabeza justo en su vagina la cual comenzó a lamer lentamente –yuli: pe-pero que haces… ahhhh!~- comenzó a gemir muy fuertemente por la chupada de reita, este sabía lo que hacía, metía su lengua directamente en la vagina de yuli y moviéndola en giros comenzó a volver loca a yuli, esta solo podía gemir muy fuerte mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se acariciaba los pechos.

-reita: je, no estas satisfecha por lo que puedo ver-

Yuli se sonrojo mucho y le contesto –yuli: po-por supuesto que no… idiota! Y ahora sigue o me paro- reita inmediatamente le metió el dedo mayor dentro de la vagina caliente de yuli la cual dio un grito bastante fuerte, después comenzó a lamer cuidadosamente su clítoris con la punta de la lengua.

Luego se paró y tomo ambas piernas de yuli con ambas manos –yuli: qu-que vas a hacer ahora?-

-reita: ya sentirás jeje- inmediatamente reita la metió con fuerte en la pequeña y rosada vagina de yuli y comenzó a mover sus caderas fuertemente mientras sostenía los suaves muslos de yuli, esta gritaba ferozmente con la lengua fuera como todo una pequeña pervertida, reita se acercó y la beso fuertemente mientras con su mano izquierda le pellizcaba un pezón, con la derecha seguía sosteniendo su muslo y movía fuertemente sus caderas, hasta que las dejo completamente dentro y se corrió sin previo aviso.

-reita: ahhhh!~~ … yuli?, estas bien?... YULI!- esta no respondía e hizo que reita se asustara un poco, siguió tratando de que contestara, después de revisarla noto que solo estaba durmiendo, esto alivio mucho a reita, este se acostó al lado de yuli y el abrazo algo asustado mientras su mano aun temblaban mientras pensaba (reita: que le estoy haciendo a esta pobre chica…? Será lo correcto?)

FIN DEL CAP V

=COMENTARIOS DEL ESCRITOR=

._. Cada vez me siento más raro escribiendo el hentai… bueno xD te lo cogiste de nuevo pinche reita e_e es mi historia y yo no cojo :okay: uwu xD a la siguiente abra incesto! *0*/ (Si estás leyendo esto Andrea es mentira D: ahora baja ese bate!)

=palabras de los actores=

Yuli: *abraza a reita* :3 mi novio

Rem: -.-U hice eso para que se cojan a mi hermana? *agarra a reita por la camisa* e_e

Reita: mierda mierda mierda D: Carlos!

Carlos: B| atrás pequeñajo *se lleva a rem por la camisa*

Rem: Dx te romperé la cara!

Yuli: 7_7 tú cállate!

Minerva: sabía que esto no acabaría bien e_eU

Saku: QnQ yuli no me asustes así porfis

Yuli: perdón uwu


	6. Capítulo 6: confesión

Capítulo 6: confesión

Al momento de yuli recobrar la conciencia después de todo lo pasado junto a reita, miro a todos lados y reita otra vez había desaparecido, se puso la ropa muy enojada y lo busco por toda la habitación pero sin rastros de él, yuli solo podía pensar en una cosa

(Yuli: otra vez me uso!?) Fue directamente la puerta, la abrió fuertemente al salir no miro a ningún lado por las lágrimas en sus ojos y justo en ese momento choco con alguien por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo, yuli sosteniéndose la frente por el dolor grito –yuli: CUIDADO POR DONDE CAMINAS IDIOTA!-

-reita: auch auch debería decir lo mismo, no crees?- reita se paró dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba yuli, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, está el tomo amablemente, al momento de pararse golpeo a reita dejándolo en un estado de K. O.

-yuli: eso es por asustarme! Idiota!- reita quedo en el suelo viendo estrellas, yuli, un poco asustada, tomo a reita y lo llevo dentro de la habitación, lo puso en la cama y se fue a por un refresco mientras despertaba.

Al momento de reita despertarse yuli ya no se encontraba pero le había dejado una nota diciendo "tengo que volver a casa, pero nos mantendremos en contacto o si no te puteo.  
ATT: yuli  
P. D.: si le cuentas a rem de esto, te puteare doble " reita la guardo y comenzó reírse mucho de felicidad –reita: amo a esta niña…-

Por otra parte al momento de yuli llegar a casa y abrir la puerta se encontraban nada más y nada menos que rem, saku y luz muy preocupados en la sala, yuli intento escabullirse pero fue en vano ya que saku la había avistado –saku: a donde crees que vas jovencita?, tenemos que hablar- dijo con voz muy seria, a lo que yuli no le quedaba de otra más que ir

-yuli: etto… hola… jeje- se sentó en medio de luz y saku, mientras que rem estaba sentado en un sofá aparte muy callado y serio.

-saku: nada de holas, dónde estabas?-

Yuli algo asustada solo podía balbucear unas pocas palabras –yuli: po-por ahí…-

-luz: vamos yuli, porque no quieres hablarnos de lo que te pasa últimamente?-

Yuli se desesperó un poco y le exalto la voz -yuli: estoy bien, vale? No tienen que preocuparse por mí, ocúpense de sus asuntos!- esto afecto a saku y luz, las cuales solo bajaron la cabeza y dejaron caer unas cuantas gotas de lágrimas, en eso rem se acercó a yuli y le propino una cachetada

-rem: que no vez que ellas solo están preocupadas por ti?-

-yuli: a ti que te importa!? Deberías de conseguirte una vida y dejar de joderme la mía!- luego se voltio a mirar a saku y luz con enojo pero al verlas llorar preocupadas esto hizo que yuli se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que bajo su cabeza en silencio diciendo –yuli: perdón chicas… no sé qué me paso…- en ese momento comenzó a derramar lágrimas y las tres se dieron un abrazo.

Rem seguía muy pensativo pero opto por quedarse en silencio por el momento, solo salió de la sala y se encerró en su habitación. Yuli, saku y luz se dirigieron a la habitación de yuli en la cual se encerraron para hablar más tranquilamente –saku: así que… a dónde fuiste?- dijo muy curiosa

-luz: si… estas bien?-

-yuli: etto… si… estoy bien… no se preocupen- comenzó a reír un poco pero aún se encontraba algo asustada por lo que le podrían decir si supieran la verdad, luego ambas, luz y saku, se acercaron a yuli con los ojos grandes –yuli: q-que pasa? Jeje…-

-saku: bueno, si no quieres hablar está bien, pero seguro es un chico- saku miro a yuli con cara de pervert mientras que luz un poco asustada dijo

-luz: te-te estás viendo con un chico?- en ese momento yuli replico con una voz algo asustada

-yuli: un-un chico? Yo?- comenzó a reír muy exageradamente –yuli: que va? Ni loca…- saku y luz la miraron con cara de que no se creían un carajo de lo que estaba diciendo yuli hasta que esta por fin confeso muy sonrojada –yuli: bu-bueno si…-

Saku inmediatamente la bombardeo de preguntas mientras que luz estaba impactada –saku: quién es?, donde vive? Cuantos años tiene? Cuanto tiempo tienen juntos? Lo hicieron? Es guapo? Cuando nos lo presentaras?-

-yuli: wou wou wou wou, tranquila saku, una a la vez, es… no me lo vas a creer- yuli comenzó a temblar un poco de la emoción mientras que saku y luz estaban ansiosas por saber quién era el novio de yuli –yuli: saku… luz… mi novio es… reita!- en ese momento hubo un aire de silencio total en la habitación por unos minutos hasta que saku se exalto

-saku: estas mintiendo, no? El bajista de la banda the gazette?- dijo balbuceando un poco mientras que luz estaba callada porque no conocía a la banda

-yuli: ese mismo jajaja- saku comenzó a gritar muy emocionada junto a yuli pero luz solo se tapó los oídos por tanto ruido hasta que pregunto

-luz: y quien es ese?- yuli y saku la miraron sonriendo y luego pasaron a la computadora para mostrarle a luz de quien estaban hablando, al momento de verlo lo primero que dijo luz fue –luz: que no es muy viejo para ti?-

-yuli: … no importa jajajajaja- luz no quedo muy convencida pero saku, al ser fan al igual que yuli, estuvo satisfecha con que reita fuera novio de yuli, hasta le pidió conocerlo y yuli acepto gustosamente.

Al llegar la noche saku y luz volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, la madre de yuli preparo la cena y ambos, yuli y rem bajaron a cenar, durante la cena todo estaba muy callado, rem no hizo ninguno de sus comentarios locos de siempre por lo que su madre se preocupó –rosa: están muy callados hoy, se pelearon o qué?-

Yuli miro a rem e iba a balbucear unas palabras pero en ese momento rem se paró de la mesa diciendo –rem: no pasó nada mama, me voy a mi habitación- y dejo la mesa para encerrarse nuevamente en su cuarto

-rosa: no sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero veo que es algo serio- yuli bajo la cabeza por el resto de la cena. Yuli se dirigió a su cuarto, antes de entrar a este se quedó mirando la puerta del cuarto de rem por unos minutos, luego se dirigió a esta y la toco a lo que rem abrió la puerta muy serio

-rem: que quieres?-

Yuli bajo la cabeza y con un tono muy bajo dijo –yuli: pu-puedo entrar?- a lo que rem suspiro y se quitó de la puerta haciendo señal de que pasara. Al momento de yuli entrar rem cerró la puerta y ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la cama –yuli: rem… siento lo de esta tarde…-

Rem se acostó cara arriba en la cama colocándose ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y dijo –rem: aun sigues preocupada por eso?, ya olvídalo… por cierto perdón por la bofetada… me exalte-

Yuli bajo la cabeza algo apenada y le pregunto –yuli: y porque actúas frio entonces…?-

-rem: querías tu espacio, no?, eso hago…-

Yuli soltó unas lágrimas y comenzó a menear a rem mucho mientras decía –yuli: no, no quiero esto, solo estaba enojada!, quiero al hermano molestoso, empalagoso, juguetón y sobreprotector a quien siempre golpeo-

Rem quedo en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que se sentó nuevamente y abrazo a yuli colocando su cabeza en el pecho y acariciándole el cabello mientras decía –rem: ya ya tranquila… sabes que no soporto verte llorar…- Yuli se secó las lágrimas, ambos sonrieron el uno al otro mutuamente y se quedaron durmiendo juntos como hermanitos

(Y hubo incesto muy duro toda la noche e_e … *se sube a un avión y se va a la luna* D: aquí no me encuentra)

Al día siguiente al momento de yuli despertarse rem se encontraba mirándola fijamente lo que hizo que diera un gran grito y golpeara a rem tirándolo de la cama –yuli: qu-que coño haces idiota!?-

-rem: jajajaja solo pensaba que te vez muy pacifica mientras duermes- comenzó a acariciarse la mejilla –pero muy mala despierta…-

-yuli: eso te pasa por andar de acosador! Maldito pedófilo!- esto hizo que rem se pusiera a llorar dramáticamente como siempre solía hacer

-rem: yo solo quería estar con mi hermanita! waaaaaa- yuli tomo la almohada que se encontraba en la cama y se la tiro a la cara

-yuli: búscate novia!-

-rem: para qué?, si te puedo molestar a ti- se paró con cara de pervert, luego procedió a tirarse encima de yuli a morderle los cachetes que tanto le gustaban pero como siempre, yuli lo dejo en K. O. de un golpe, cuando rem recobro la conciencia se sentó al lado de yuli muy seriamente –rem: ya enserio, tenemos que hablar de algo importante-

Yuli se sentó al lado de este algo asustada porque sabía de qué se trataba –yuli: qu-que pasa rem?-

-rem: tu estas saliendo con reita, no?-

Esa pregunta asusto mucho a yuli y contesto balbuceando mucho –yuli: yo… etto… ehm… s-si…-

Rem bajo la cabeza un poco decepcionado y luego le pregunto –rem: ya lo han hecho?-

Esa pregunta dejo a yuli más roja que un tomate y le pego en la cabeza a rem –yuli: co-como te atreves a preguntar semejante cosa!?-

Rem le tomo la mano, la miro fijamente a los ojos y dijo muy seriamente –rem: yuli, soy tu hermano, no me puedes mentir- Yuli bajo la cabeza en señal de que si lo habían hecho, rem solo se paró y golpeo muy fuerte la pared dejando sus nudillos lastimados –rem: como rayos se atreve a aprovecharse de una menor… y más aún, de mi hermana!- decía muy enojado, justo antes de dejar la habitación yuli lo agarro de la mano

-yuli: reita no hizo nada malo, yo fui quien lo incito- (yuli: al menos la segunda vez…) rem comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación muy alterado mientras pensaba que iba a hacer ahora –yuli: rem… por favor no le cuentes de esto a nadie…-

-rem: si fuera a hacerlo, mamá ya te hubiera castigado de por vida, no crees?- Yuli se rio un poco un poco y luego le sonrió a rem a lo que este solo suspiro y puso su mano en la cara –rem: si te dijera que dejaras de verlo, no me harías caso cierto?-

-yuli: no, nunca- rem se sentó al lado de yuli y le dijo

-rem: la próxima vez, iré contigo- Yuli algo sorprendida y a la vez asustada comenzó a balbucear cosas para que rem no la acompañara pero este se negó diciendo –rem: no tienes elección, tengo que ver a quien está saliendo con mi hermana-

Yuli bajo la cabeza rendida y dijo –yuli: ok…- rem luego se paró y abrió uno de sus cajones de ropa, escondido en este saco una pequeña caja la cual le aventó a yuli, está la vio bien y se dio cuenta que no eran nada más y nada menos que condones y muy roja le pregunto –yuli: porque mierdas me das esto!?-

-rem: si no me vas a hacer caso, mejor protégete… y por favor… no lo hagan mucho… suficiente trauma tengo ahora…- yuli abrazo a rem muy fuerte y dijo

-yuli: que tonto hermano más comprensivo tengo-

Mientras que rem solo pensaba (rem: golpear a reita, golpear a reita, golpear a reita muajajajajaja)

FIN DEL CAP VI

=COMENTARIOS DEL ESCRITOR=

En este fic no sé, xD pero lo hice más abiertamente y liberal, por eso algunas escenas están en WTF?, no sé si les gusten .w. pero así va e_e xD (;w; quiero cachetes!)

=palabras de los actores=

Yuli: xD tengo a mis cómplices bitches

Rem: ¬¬U cuidadito con lo que hacen!

Saku: *¬* conoceré a reita! Kya!

Luz: aun no confió :/

Reita: B| tranquilas, una a la vez

Rem: :'D golpes aquí les voy

Saku: reita! *Q*

Reita: D: mierda otra vez

Yuli: 7-7 hey cuidadito a ambos

Ambos: :okay:

Luz: ¬¬ :te vigilo reita:

Reita: ._.U en que me metí?


	7. Capítulo 6,5: noche de locura?

Antes de comenzar aclarare que este cap. es más bien un spin off, así que técnicamente no existe en la historia original de fuck this shit -w-

Capítulo 6.5: noche de locura?

Luego de que Rem y Yuli arreglaron las cosas entre ellos en el cuarto de Rem, este, sin pensarlo le dio un ligero beso en la boca a Yuli algo que esta última se quedó muy impactada sin saber que decir porque se trataba de su hermano después de todo.

-Yuli: qué coño haces!?- dijo enojada pero a la vez un poco sonrojada

-Rem: n-no lo sé…- Rem bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer pero luego miro a Yuli muy sonrojada y se acercó a besarla, Yuli solo se quedó inmóvil muy sonrojada y recibió nuevamente el beso de Rem pero esta vez Yuli coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla de Rem acariciándosela. Al finalizar el beso ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro muy sonrojados en silencio hasta que Yuli hablo.

-Yuli: s-seguro que esto está bien?- decía muy dudosa mientras bajaba la cabeza mirando a otra parte

-Rem: si ambos queremos pues si lo es- Rem puso su mano en la barbilla de Yuli y subió su cara para poder verla a los ojos muy decidido. Luego de un rato Rem prosiguió a besar nuevamente a Yuli pero esta vez lo acompaño con unas caricias a la cintura con la mano derecha y en el pecho con mano izquierda.

-Yuli: q-que haces!?- dijo alterada pero a la vez gimiendo levemente sin tratar de detener a Rem de lo que estaba haciendo. Rem ignorando lo que decía Yuli le comenzó a quitar la camisa y el sostén lentamente quedándose viendo los senos de Yuli muy sorprendido –Yuli: pa-pasa a-algo?-

Entonces Rem le contesto en un tono algo burlesco –Rem: son más pequeños de lo que imaginaba…- Yuli bajo un poco la cabeza sonrojada y apenada a la vez mientras balbuceaba unas palabras

-Yuli: no te gustan…?- entonces Rem chupo suavemente un pecho a Yuli y esta soltó un gemido hermoso

-Rem: no, no me gustan… los amo!- recostando suavemente a Yuli en la cama Rem procedió a subírsele encima mirándola a los ojos –Rem: quiero hacerlo contigo… tú quieres?-

Yuli miro a otro lado sonrojada y susurro unas palabras -Yuli: hazlo… yo también quiero…- al Rem escuchar estas palabras no pudo contenerse y comenzó a besar a Yuli en el cuello muy apasionadamente y esta soltaba gemidos entre jadeos tratando de contener su voz para que su madre no los escuchara. Rem comenzó a besar su cuerpo lentamente cada vez bajando más y más hasta que llego a su entrepierna y bajándole los pantalones y pantis comenzó a pasarle la punta de la lengua por los labios de esta haciendo que Yuli jadeara más fuerte.

Luego de eso Rem prosiguió a lamer de lleno la entrepierna de Yuli pasándole la lengua suavemente mientras saboreaba los jugos que salían de Yuli los cuales eran muy sabrosos para Rem. Yuli muy apenada pero caliente sostuvo la cabeza de Rem acariciándole el cabello y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarse un pecho soltando unos gemidos cada vez más altos hasta que Rem paro y colocándose un dedo en la boca hizo un sonido de silencio a Yuli mientras le guiñaba un ojo a lo que Yuli asintió con la cabeza.

Yuli respiro profundo y Rem siguió lamiéndole pero esta vez comenzó a introducir su lengua en el entrepierna de Yuli moviéndola de forma extraña y Yuli al saber que no podía contener los gemidos de placer por la lengua de Rem mejor se tapó la boca con las manos y cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

-Rem: sabe muy rico… pero hagamos que acabes- con una risa algo pervertida comenzó a chupar fuertemente el clítoris de Yuli y esto ocasionó que Yuli arqueara su espalda subiendo su pecho corriéndose en la cara de Rem y luego quedando en la cama jadeando –Rem: eso… fue… increíble!- Yuli se tapó la cara muy roja por la pena pero luego Rem subió y le quito las manos dándole un gran beso acariciando su lengua llena de jugos con la de Yuli y dijo –Rem: no te apenes, lo ame!- le dijo sonriente y Yuli le sonrió devuelta

-Yuli: supongo que ahora me toca a mi hermanito- dijo mientras quitaba a Rem de encima y se acercaba a su entrepierna quitándole los pantalones

-Rem: e-estas segura?- Yuli muy decidida pero a la vez roja saco el entrepierna ya erecto de Rem y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente y Rem fue el que soltó el gemido esta vez haciendo que Yuli sonreía y lo metiera en su boca –Rem: donde aprendiste a hacer eso?- algo preocupado

Yuli lo saco de su boca y le guiño un ojo diciendo –Yuli: es un secreto, lo único que diré es que no ando de puta, descuida- y luego siguió chupándolo pero Rem aun preocupado opto por solo ignorar ese hecho por ahora.

Yuli siguió chupándolo y Rem comenzó a jadear sosteniendo firmemente la cabeza de Yuli hasta que esta se lo metió completo en la boca y Rem soltó un gemido muy alto y con la voz alzada dijo –Rem: m-me vendré!- y al final se corrió en la boca de Yuli haciendo que esta última tosiera un poco –Rem: perdona, estas bien?- Yuli asintió con la cabeza y luego se colocó encima de Rem acariciando ambos entrepiernas mientras se veían muy sonrojados –Rem: estas segura de querer llegar tan lejos…?-

-Yuli: si… porque te quiero mucho hermano tonto…- comenzó a introducir la entrepierna de Rem dentro de sí misma mientras daba un gran gemido sin controlarse la voz ya cuando estaba dentro completamente la madre de ambos toco la puerta.

-Rosa: que es lo que pasa ahí?- ambos se asustaron mucho y rápidamente se cubrieron con las sabanas pero dejando la entrepierna de Rem dentro del de Yuli y se acostaron uno al lado del otro hasta que la madre abrió la puerta y los miro a ambos acostados y pregunto –Rosa: que fue ese ruido!?-

Ambos muy asustados comenzaron a balbucear hasta que Rem dijo –Rem: es que sin querer le di una patada dormido a Yuli, por eso grito jeje- mientras pensaba "Rem: no me va a creer ni mierda… ya valimos…" Rosa los miro detenidamente por un rato mientras Yuli sonreía muy asustada, en eso Rem comenzó a menear sus caderas lentamente sacando y metiéndolo ya que no se podía contener las ganas y en eso Yuli lo miro enojada y roja mientras jadeaba un poco

-Rosa: ya duérmanse que mañana tienen colegio- dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta a lo que ambos gritaron que está bien. Cuando la madre salió Yuli miro a Rem haciendo un puchero

-Yuli: si nos descubría nos mataría a ambos y más a ti por ser el mayor!- decía en tono bajo pero aun enojada

-Rem: es que se sentía tan bien que no podía detenerme…- bajando la cabeza

Luego de eso Yuli se volvió a subir en Rem y comenzó a menearse de arriba abajo sin detenerse, Rem comenzó a acariciarle fuertemente los pechos mientras ambos jadeaban de placer. Después comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y muslos hasta llegar a su cintura la cual tomo y la ayudo a menearse más rápido. Yuli al sentir esto comenzó a gemir nuevamente un poco alto así que escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Rem para que sus gemidos no vuelvan a despertar a su madre mientras hacían el amor.

-Rem: Y-Yuli! Estas muy apretada- comenzó a balbucear mientras seguía moviéndola de arriba abajo, luego Yuli hizo fuerza para quedarse con el entrepierna de Rem dentro y girando las caderas ambos comenzaron a jadear muy fuertemente y después comenzó a menearse muy rápidamente de arriba abajo a lo que Rem dijo –Rem: Y-Yuli… me voy a venir!-

A lo que Yuli le respondió –Yuli: y-yo también hermano… hagámoslo juntos!- ambos se abrazaron muy fuertemente dejando el entrepierna muy dentro de Yuli.

-Rem: te amo Yuli!-

-Yuli: yo también te amo hermano!-

Y ambos corrieron al mismo tiempo mientras se dieron un muy apasionado beso…

Al día siguiente al Rem despertar inmediatamente se miró y miro a Yuli, noto que ambos estaban con ropa puesta y luego se recostó mirando a Yuli mientras pensaba "Rem: lo de anoche paso de verdad? O solo fue un sueño…?, sea lo que sea no puedo creer que tuve ese tipo de acciones con ella!, es mi hermana" comenzó a rascarse fuertemente la cabeza y luego miro a Yuli sonriente a lo que igual sonrió "Rem: bueno… no puedo negar que tiene una sonrisa hermosa…, seguro solo fue un mal sueño jeje"

Luego Yuli despertó y rem se encontraba mirándola fijamente lo que hizo que diera un gran grito y golpeara a rem tirándolo de la cama –Yuli: qu-que coño haces idiota!?-

-rem: jajajaja solo pensaba que te vez muy pacifica mientras duermes- comenzó a acariciarse la mejilla –pero muy mala despierta…-

-Yuli: eso te pasa por andar de acosador! Maldito pedófilo!- esto hizo que rem se pusiera a llorar dramáticamente como siempre solía hacer

-rem: yo solo quería estar con mi hermanita! Waaaaaa- Yuli tomo la almohada que se encontraba en la cama y se la tiro a la cara

-Yuli: búscate novia!-

-rem: para qué?, si te puedo molestar a ti- se paró con cara de pervertido, luego procedió a tirarse encima de Yuli a morderle los cachetes que tanto le gustaban pero como siempre, Yuli lo dejo en K. O. de un golpe.

Cuando rem recobro la conciencia hablo con Yuli acerca de su relación con Reíta y le dio una caja de protección para la siguiente vez, luego de que Yuli se fuera a su cuarto para alistarse e ir a la escuela Rem comenzó a tender su cama y noto un lado húmedo a lo que no pudo dejar de pensar "Rem: espera!, paso de verdad!?... esto no puede ser verdad" miro a la puerta abierta y mientras Yuli salía y sonrió "Rem: bueno, ya no importa…" llamo a Yuli antes de salir y le dio un abrazo diciéndole al oído –Rem: siempre te querré hermanita- a lo que Yuli lo abrazo también y le dijo –Yuli: yo también hermano tonto-

FIN DEL CAP VI.5

=COMENTARIOS DEL ESCRITOR=

No me mates DX solo fue una idea ;3; agu!, pero igual me gusto .w.U más de lo que creía… *huye de ti llorando* no me mates QAQ

=palabras de los actores=

Rem: DX aarrrrgghhhh *rascándose la cabeza como loco*

Yuli: o.O que tienes?

Rem: no puedes saber -3- secreto :P

Rosa: ¬¬ tiene que ver con los gritos de anoche?

Ambos: O/o ehhhhhhh!?

Rosa: ._. Qué? Ayer gritaban de afuera… pasa algo?

Rem: n-no =/=

Yuli: o/3/o nada mama… todo bien…


	8. Capítulo 7: La reunión

Capítulo 7: La reunión

Pasaron los días, la relación entre Rem y yuli estaba volviendo a lo que era de una forma muy lentamente, jugaban como siempre pero igual también tenían esos momentos incomodos los cuales no sabían que decirse, era una total locura estar en casa con rem así que yuli opto por mejor ocupar los días saliendo con saku, luz, neo y Jorge, iban a toda clase de lugares juntos, parques, heladerías, de compras, etc. Un día mientras estaban en una heladería a saku se le escapo un comentario.

-Saku: yuli, cuando me presentaras a tu novio reíta?- este comentario hizo sonrojar a yuli la cual se puso un dedo en los labios señalándose que se quedara callada, pero ya era muy tarde, neo y Jorge miraron a yuli simultáneamente con cara de curiosos y dijeron

-Jorge: y cuando pensabas contárselo a tus disque amigos?-

-neo: yuli y reíta sentados en un árbol besándose! -

Yuli bajo la cabeza sonrojada y luego miro a saku enojada la cual solo pudo dar una sonrisa leve y soltar un ups, luz entro a escena diciendo

-luz: ya todos lo saben, así que cuenta- dijo un poco emocionada pero tratando de disimularlo

-saku: jajajaja hasta luz quiere verlo- luz se puso un poco nerviosa y comenzó a balbucear unas palabras

-luz: yo? N-no! Claro que no!, solo quiero saber que tan segura estará yuli con el-

Todo mundo miraron a luz con cara de que no le creían un carajo y luego comenzaron a reírse de esta hasta que se enojó y todos se callaron, luego neo comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de yuli muy fuertemente haciendo que le duela a esta –yuli: ya deja idiota!- y le pego en el vientre dejándolo en el suelo –yuli: mi pelo!-

-neo: solo… era… de juego…-

-yuli: me vale- colocando su pie en el cuerpo de neo mientras los demás miraban sin decir nada, hasta que saku hablo

-saku: por fin, lo veremos o no?-

Yuli miro a todos dudosa sin saber que decir, no quería decirle que no a sus amigos pero tampoco quería llegar a la casa de reíta con una cantidad de fans algo locos –yuli: … bueno vale… pero primero hablare con el…- Todo mundo asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron jugando hasta que se separaron cada quien a su respectivo hogar.

Al día siguiente yuli se preparó y salió para el hotel donde se encontraba reíta, salió sin ser notada por nadie para evitar preguntas y momentos incomodos, se sintió como si fuera una ninja, desde que puso un pie fuera de su casa comenzó a correr rápidamente para llegar temprano al hotel, desde que llego subió rápidamente las escaleras y toco la puerta de reíta con una sonrisa en la boca, hasta que alguien le toco el hombro, yuli dio un pequeño grito y prosiguió a girar la cabeza lentamente con la esperanza de que no sean los chicos… pero para su gran suerte si eran los chicos junto a rem.

-Rem: creíste que dejaría ir a mi fuente de mejillas así por así?-

-yuli: oye, eres mala! Yo también quiero verlo!- tenía una carita de perrito triste

-luz: ni loca te dejare sola con el- aunque en su mente pensaba en que lo quería conocer al igual que saku

-neo: todos venían, yo solo quería ser popular jajaja-

-Jorge: supongo que esto será divierto jeje- con ambas manos detrás de la nuca

Yuli intento hacer que estos se fueran para que no aparezcan de improviso y que reíta pensara mal de yuli, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca reíta había abierto la puerta –yuli: REITA!? Esto no es lo que pa…-

En ese preciso momento reíta la interrumpió, yuli creía que se enojaría por haber traído a tanta gente sin avisar pero lo que dijo dejo a la pobre de yuli confundida –reíta: jajaja veo que todos recibieron la invitación que les envié-

-yuli: de que me perdí…?-

-rem: no sabías?- saca su celular mostrándoselo a yuli –rem: tengo su número e hice una cita para acordar que tus mejillas solo me pertenecen a mí y a nadie más- comenzó a reírse como un villano pero en juego hasta que yuli le pateo la cabeza

-reíta: sí que tienes un hermano… animado-

-yuli: idiota… eso es el…-

Todo mundo se rio a excepción de Jorge y luz los cuales miraron a rem con pena, Jorge y neo tomaron a rem y todo mundo prosiguió a entrar al cuarto dejando a rem en un mueble y los demás acomodándose alrededor, yuli obviamente se puso al lado de reíta y saku por la emoción se colocó al otro lado.

-saku: reíta! Eres tú de verdad!- comenzó a abrazarle el brazo moviéndose bruscamente

-luz: dale espacio al pobre chico- aunque igualmente estaba deseosa de hacer lo mismo pero era más tímida así que se controlaba

-yuli: oye saku, es mío!- abrazo el otro brazo de reíta

-reíta: tranquila chicas… yo soy mío…- mientras pensaba "alguien ayúdeme!"

-Jorge: rem quería decir algo pero…- mira a rem aun inconsciente en el mueble

-neo: eso es fácil- va a la cocina y toma un balde de agua tirándoselo a rem para que este despierte

Este se despierta algo asustado diciendo una palabra al azar -rem: pollo!-, después de que todos lo miraran con cara de WTF rem se acordó de todo y se puso serio –rem: reíta necesitamos hablar- tomo a reíta por la camisa y se lo llevo a un cuarto aparte mientras que neo y Jorge decían

-ambos: no hagan mucho yaoi!-

Ya separados del grupo rem comenzó a hablar seriamente con reíta acerca de sus intenciones con yuli y de que le pasaría si este llegase a romperle el corazón –rem: así son las cosas, pártele el corazón a mi hermana y yo te parto la cara, entendido?-

Reíta comenzó a reír un poco nervioso por lo serio que estuvo rem al decir esas palabras, con lo que había escuchado de él, este se imaginaba a una persona totalmente inmadura y graciosa, pero luego se puso serio también y le contesto con mucha seguridad –reíta: yo amo a yuli, sé que aún es una jovencita pequeña, pero algo en ella… no es el que pero ese "algo" hace que mi corazón corra más rápido que un fórmula uno-

Rem se acercó mirando fijamente los ojos de reíta y quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que yuli entro por la puerta asustando a rem y a reíta los cuales con el susto terminaron por darse un pequeño beso en la boca, todos los demás pudieron ver cuando esto pasó

-neo: no sabía que de verdad lo harían!- comenzó a reírse como nunca antes-

-Jorge: duración de la fidelidad… unas semanas…- bajo la cabeza en señal de decepción por un segundo pero luego también rio a carcajadas

-luz: ehmm… asco…-

-saku: que! Hasta rem besa a gazette menos yo!- comenzó a hacer un berrinche

Rem y reíta se separaron tan pronto como pudieron y comenzaron a escupir como locos por lo asqueroso que fue ese momento, luego miraron a yuli y esta estaba totalmente callada con la cabeza abajo, se preocuparon y ambos se acercaron a ella para ver si le dolía pero para su mala suerte yuli estaba bien… es más… estaba tan bien que tomo a ambos por los hombros y los puteo como nunca los había puteado

-yuli: y esto es por hacer yaoi sin antes haberme invitado dúo de tontos!-

-rem: no lo bese por que quise…-

-reíta: … que fuerza…-

Ambos quedaron en el piso por un rato, luego se pararon y se dirigieron a la sala todos nuevamente, ahí comenzaron a hablar y a contar como se habían conocido, al momento de rem escuchar la parte en que casi violaban a yuli este se paró muy silencioso, tomo un bate y se dirigió a la puerta hasta que Jorge y neo lo agarraron sin dejarlo salir

-rem: déjenme! Que los mato!- comenzó a patalear hasta que yuli lo amenazo con putearlo de nuevo, este se calmó y se sentó en el sofá callado como un niño bueno dejando a reíta continuar su historia.

Al terminarla todos estaban con cara tierna imaginando una historia de amor mejor que la de crepúsculo, rem se levantó y coloco ambas manos en los hombros de reíta callado… luego levanto su cara y estaba lagrimeando mientras sonreía "rem: si omitimos las partes traumantes, su amor es sincero, te doy el permiso de andar con mi hermana" lo decía mientras hacia una escena muy dramática que comenzó a asustar a reíta, hasta que fue pateado por yuli y todos los demás comenzaron a reírse.

Llegando la noche todos decidieron por partir para sus respectivas casas, luz y saku salieron primero, luego Jorge y neo decidieron acompañarlas para no dejarlas irse solas, después les siguió rem diciendo –rem: yuli vamos, ya es tarde y no… no usaras mi regalo hoy!- riendo un poco mientras que yuli comenzó a salir algo sonrojada lista para putear a rem, hasta que reíta tomo el brazo de yuli diciendo

-reíta: ehmm puedo hablar algo con yuli, a solas…?- rem algo dudoso acento con la cabeza y salió del lugar, ya estando solos yuli y reíta este último le hizo una propuesta algo extraña a yuli –reíta: yuli… ya casi llega la hora de mi partida…- yuli bajo la cabeza algo deprimida hasta que reíta dijo –reíta: quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo!- esta propuesta dejo impactada a yuli, estaba loca por contestarle con un sí pero sabía que no era tan fácil como creía, así que le dijo

-yuli: me encantaría pero… deberé pensarlo bien… por mis amigos y el tonto de mi hermano…- reíta asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole y luego prosiguió a acariciarle la cabeza

-reíta: este es el tipo de respuesta que esperaba de ti… esa personalidad y amor hacia tus seres queridos fue lo que más marco tu nombre en mi corazón- yuli se sonrojo y le golpeo el hombro, después siguió a rem despidiéndose de reíta sonriente

Al momento de llegar con rem este le pregunto –rem: y de que hablaron?-

-yuli: es un secreto- le guiño un ojo mientras le sacaba la lengua

Rem suspiro y la miro sonriendo diciendo –rem: bueno, supongo que está bien, siempre y cuando no se acerque a mis cachetes!- abrazo a yuli mordiéndole las mejillas a lo que esta respondió con una patada en las bolas dejándolo en el suelo, luego ambos se fueron a casa (rem con ayuda de yuli por supuesto…)

FIN DEL CAP VII

=COMENTARIOS DEL ESCRITOR=

Hambre! :D ok no, este cap. fue completamente gracioso creo, desde ahora en adelante comenzara lo serio y falta poco para el final ;) así que no se lo pierda jeje

=palabras de los actores=

Rem: reíta protegió a mi hermana ;u;)b estoy orgulloso… ahora si me disculpan :D *con bazooka en mano*

Neo: a la mierda si disparas eso nos moderas a todos DX

Yuli: baja esa mierda o hay tabla ¬¬

Luz: dios… porque tuve que tener un cuñado tan idiota…

Saku: xDDDD que divertido!

Jorge: need help? *con ametralladora en mano*

Reíta: ayudo con mi guarda espaldas :D

Yuli: si salen todos serán puteados e.e *coje cadenas y guantes con púas*

Todos: :okay:


	9. Capítulo 8: La desicion

Capítulo 8: La desicion

Paso el tiempo y Yuli solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Reita acerca de mudarse con él para siempre, comenzó a distanciarse cada vez mas de los que la rodeaban sin darse cuenta, en el cole solo veía la ventana, en los recesos ni atendía a lo que hablaba con Luz, Saku, Jorge y Neo y en casa solo ignoraba los comentarios sin sentido de Rem y ni lo puteaba por agarrar sus mejillas.

Unos días antes de darle la respuesta final a Reita, al momento de Yuli entrar por la puerta luego de la escuela, Rem la tomo del brazo llevándola a su cuarto muy serio y sin decirle nada y cuando subían las escaleras Yuli se soltó de Rem y lo miro seriamente y algo enojada.

-Yuli: que quieres?, no tienes que llevarme a tu cuarto, pedófilo!- cruzada de brazos

-Rem: quiero que hablemos, algo te pasa y sé que no contaras nada por ti misma…- Ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento hasta que Rem dijo –Rem: entonces? Hablaras o no?-

Yuli bajo la cabeza algo enojada mordiéndose el labio inferior por un momento y al ver que Rem no se daría por vencido alzo la voz enojada –Yuli: porque coño te metes en mi vida!?, que no tienes amigos!? O mejor, búscate una puta novia y deja de joderme las mejillas!- Yuli se fue de largo y Rem el agarro de la mano antes de que esta termine de subir las escaleras.

-Rem: no me importan tus insultos, mi deber como hermano mayor es ayudarte aunque me odies- dijo muy decidido a no dejar ir a Yuli a refugiarse en su cuarto.

-Yuli: pues si te sientes encadenado y seas libre… YA NO ERES MI HERMANO!- Yuli forcejeo con Rem y este por el shock de las palabras de Yuli no midió donde estaban por lo que al final ambos cayeron por las escaleras, Rem tomo a Yuli en brazos mientras caían para que esta no tuviera ningún tipo de lesión.

Al ambos caer Yuli se levantó y comenzó a revisarse, para su suerte solo tenía unos leves moretones, nada grave, pero… al Yuli ver a Rem este yacía tirado en el suelo inconsciente y de su cabeza salía un poco de sangre, Yuli, muy alterada, procedió a llamar a los para médicos y se quedó con Rem derramando muchas lágrimas pensando en lo peor.

Al cabo de un rato la ambulancia llego y rápidamente tomaron a Rem y lo transfirieron al hospital junto a Yuli en la ambulancia, está llorando recostaba su cabeza cubriéndose con ambas manos pidiéndole perdón a Rem por haber causado dicho accidente.

Al momento de llegar al hospital se llevaron a Rem a un cuarto inmediatamente mientras que Yuli se quedó en la sala de espera. Mientras estuvo ahí, Yuli, llamo a su madre muy apenada para notificarle lo que le paso a Rem y las razones de porque cayeron, su madre grito muy angustiada y preocupada y pregunto cómo se encontraban ambos a lo que Yuli le explico la gravedad del asunto y su madre acudió inmediatamente al hospital para estar con ambos.

La madre llego muy asustada y después de unos momentos también salió el doctor anunciándoles que ya podían ver al paciente, la madre de Yuli entro rápidamente junto a ella y ambas vieron a Rem acostado en la cama con una venda en la cabeza y un respirador. Luego entro el doctor y se llevó a la mama para hablar con ella en privado y Yuli se quedó a solas con Rem.

-Yuli: Rem… hermanito… sé que solo te causo problemas, te doy golpes, ni siquiera me intereso por ti para cuidarte como tú lo haces conmigo…- bajo la cabeza muy apenada derramando unas pocas lagrimas –Yuli: será mejor para ti si acepto irme con Reita… así no tendrá que cuidar a una tonta como yo y podrás ser más feliz…- se levantó y luego de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla salió en silencio ignorando completamente a su madre y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Llego a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto y no salió hasta al día siguiente cuando su madre la despertó para ir a la escuela, Yuli se vistió y asistió muy deprimida, aún más que hace unos cuantos días atrás. Ya en su aula se sentó a ver la ventana como siempre hasta que Saku y Luz llegaron y le hablaron.

-Saku: Yuli que paso ayer? Fui a tu casa y estaba totalmente cerrada y un vecino me dijo que estabas en el hospital, este bien- comenzó a mirar a Yuli por todas partes fijándose en los pocos moretones que tenían cubiertos con curitas

-Yuli: si, descuiden… estoy bien, solo unas heridas menores, nada grave- con los ojos un poco rojos

-Luz: no lo estas, mírate! Estas herida y casi llorando, que te paso!?- ambas tratando de reconfortarla

En ese momento entraron Neo y Jorge con sus locuras sin sentido, hablaban muy alto e inmediatamente se dirigieron con las chicas ya que eran sus mejores amigas de aquella aula.

-Jorge: hola niñas!, llegaron sus chicos favoritos jajaja- diciendo muy altaneramente

En ese momento Saku lo interrumpió diciendo -Saku: cállate Jorge, Yuli no se siente bien ahora-

-Luz: parece que se lastimo pero no quiere hablar… -

Neo miro los ojos de Yuli y no se aguantó soltar una broma de mal gusto –Neo: que paso Yuli? Te pasaste con la marihuana esta vez? jajajaja-

Todos miraron a Neo muy serios por el mal momento de su broma y Yuli aprovecho para escabullirse lejos de ellos, meterse al baño y llorar un poco mientras pensaba –Yuli: los extrañare… grupo de tontos…- en ese momento entraron Saku y Luz buscándola.

-Luz: sal Yuli, sabemos que estas por aquí, ahórranos la búsqueda!-

Yuli sin querer hace un sonido lo que llama la atención de las chicas e inmediatamente fueron con ella pegándose de la puerta

-Saku: Yuli!, eres tú!?-

Yuli quedo en silencio unos segundos para ver si se iban pero eso solo confirmo que si era ella.

-Saku: Yuli, lo que dijo Neo solo fue en broma, está arrepentido, y si no, podemos putearlo! Anímate!-

-Luz: vamos Yuli solo dinos que te pasa, podemos ayudar- decían ambas muy preocupadas

Yuli dijo algo enojada –Yuli: solo déjenme sola!, no quiero hablar!, solo quiero irme de aquí!-

Ambas quedaron un momento en silencio y salieron al sonar las campanas que anunciaban la vuelta a clases pero lo hicieron pensando en Yuli. Yuli se quedó ahí dentro hasta el fin de las clases, fue rápidamente, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a casa sin hablar con nadie de nadie, solo quería que pasaran los 2 días faltantes para poder darle su decisión a Reita e irse con él.

Al día siguiente Yuli despertó y lo primero que dijo fue –Yuli: mañana será el gran día, adiós todos…- con un poco de relajación y a la vez melancolía por tener que irse y dejar atrás a todo el mundo, tomo sus cosas y salió planeando ir a otro lugar por no toparse con sus amigos, pero para su grata sorpresa todos la estaban esperando fuera.

-Saku: ni creas que te zafaras hoy de nosotros-

-Luz: estamos muy preocupados por ti, solo queremos ayudarte-

-Neo: yo solo quiero faltar a la escuela enana jajajaja- en eso Jorge le golpeó la cabeza a Neo

-Jorge: lo que queremos decir es que no queremos que estés sola cuando estés mal, somos tus amigos-

Yuli al ver a todos reunidos derramo unas pocas lagrimas a lo que todos la abrazaron fuertemente hasta que se sintió más a gusta y explico lo que había pasado anteriormente con su hermano a todos.

-Luz: que mal, espero que pueda recuperarse pronto…-

-Neo: jajajaja típico del jajaja vivirá-

-Jorge: sobreprotección en su máximo esplendor…-

-Saku: cállense que no ayudan!, descuida Yuli, el seguramente no piensa que eres una carga ni nada, él te ama como tu hermano mayor, pase lo que pase-

Yuli aun derramando lágrimas decía –Yuli: pero le dije muchas cosas feas…-

-Luz: yo me peleo mucho con mi hermano, pero ambos sabemos que no importa lo que nos digamos, no podemos evitar querernos mucho, así que anímate- le dijo mientras le sonreía

-Neo: awww que tiernos…- decía hasta que Saku lo golpeo en la cabeza y todos, hasta Yuli, rieron al menos un poquito.

Después de eso los cinco salieron a divertirse para ayudar a Yuli a disipar la mente, en un momento Jorge y Neo se alejaron a comprar unos helados para comer y las chicas se quedaron solas, en ese momento Yuli dijo –Yuli: chicas… ciento haberles causado tantas molestias…-

-Saku: molestias? Jajaja a la siguiente te pego como a Neo-

-Luz: no es molestia, somos tus amigas y siempre puedes decirnos todo, para eso estamos jeje-

Yuli abrazo a ambas por un momento hasta que llegaron los chicos y las miraron con cara de que son tiernas y Yuli y Saku hicieron su trabajo al pegarle un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza. Se divirtieron todo el día sin asistir ninguno a la escuela, Yuli en un momento compro unos brazaletes de colores, seis en total, le entrego uno a cada uno, poniéndose ella otro.

-Saku: qué son?-

-Yuli: brazaletes, para nunca olvidaron-

-Neo: que no había algo menos… marica? jajaja- Yuli le quito el que tenía y le dio otro color rosa

-Jorge: te pasa por abrir la bocaza!- mientras Neo lloraba como idiota

-Luz: a mí me gustan!... pero… para quien es el otro?-

Yuli miro el brazalete que quedaba y sonriendo dijo –Yuli: para el tonto del hermano mío-

-Neo: le das el rosa y me das ese?- a lo que Yuli se negó rotundamente

Al final todo salió bien, después Yuli se dirigió al hospital a la habitación en la que Rem dormía, entro en silencio dejando el brazalete en su mano –Yuli: te voy a extrañar hermano… a ti y a los otros tontos jeje- y salió inmediatamente a su casa.

Llego el día prometido, Yuli se levantó y al salir por la puerta estaba Minerva esperándola en el carro rojo de antes, se montó decidida y ambas se dirigieron a la casa de Reita, Yuli entro y se encerró en el cuarto junto a Reita para discutir lo que harían.

-Reita: ya llego el día… que decidiste?- dijo muy serio mientras le sonreía

Yuli tomo aire y muy firme comenzó a decir –Yuli: eres un chico hermoso, talentoso, muy buena persona y seguramente millones de chicas morirían por solo hablar contigo incluyéndome hace algún tiempo…- Reita sonrió al oír las palabras de Yuli –Yuli: pero no iré contigo… aquí están las personas que amo, mis amigos y familiares- dijo mientras se miraba el brazalete –Yuli: lo siento pero simplemente no puedo darles la espalda a ellos… perdona-

Reita se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo reconfortante –Reita: no te preocupes, si me eligieras a mí estaría más sorprendido, ya que esta es la clase de chica de la cual me enamore-

Ambos se dieron un último y apasionado beso acareando sus labios mientras se abrazaban muy fuertemente, ese beso parecía eterno, hasta que se separaron y Yuli salió a su casa, al llegar vio a todos los chicos y a Rem en una silla de ruedas esperándola y corrió a ellos pensando –Yuli: sé que no son perfectos y que me hagan entristecer a veces, pero… estas son las personas con las que debo estar, esta es mi familia…-

FIN

=COMENTARIOS DEL ESCRITOR=

Este fue el final :') espero que les haya gustado hasta el final, fue un placer el haber sido su escritor hasta el final, hasta otra n_n/

Realmente esta historia la cree hace un año para alguien que fue muy especial para mi (nada amoroso), pero nos dividimos por razones de tal vez el destino, no se, solo quiero decir que el subir esta historia me hizo recordarla y extrañarla, se que ella no leera esto, pero espero que donde sea que se encuentre ella este sonriendo nuevamente :) te quiero amiga y aunque tu me odies, yo te seguire queriendo como siempre te he querido n_n

=palabras de los actores=

Rem: *3* me elegiste por encima de Reita! Besitu!

Yuli: D: nooooooooo Reita ayúdame!

Neo: .3. No está ewe ahora ataquen XDD

Jorge: si no puedes con ellos, úneteles…

Luz: ya que jeje…

Saku: 7w7 denme espacio ahí!

Yuli: D: no salgo virgen DX

*todos se tiran encima de Yuli abrazándola*

Reita: estos son unos locos n_n bueno, hasta otra entrega amigos, adiós! :D


End file.
